I Wanted to Be You Happy
by Siliaki
Summary: He wanted to be her happy, even though their two friends were gone. Hope/Lightning and sucky summary sorry! Dx


Hope.

That was what everyone had on that day, when Cocoon was destroyed.

No one believed it was over. They believed that it meant a new beginning.

A new beginning… without them.

— 2 years later —

(setting: wedding ceremony)

(setting: Serah's room)

Serah: (people are arranging her dress)

Lightning: (stares from behind)

Serah: (looks at Lightning through mirror, and turns) How do I look?

Lightning: (smiles)…You look great.

Serah: (smiles, turns back) I never thought this day would come, actually…at least, not like this.

Lightning: Serah…

Serah: After becoming a L'cie, and Snow suddenly proposing to me…I was sure we were going to run away together and just elope without telling anyone. But Snow told me that if I was going to tell you about being a L'cie, I should also tell you about the marriage. He wanted a normal wedding, with your approval.

Lightning: (sighs) Well, he isn't as brainless as I thought.

Serah: (laughs) Yeah. He's a really great guy Lightning. I love him.

Lightning: You don't have to convince me Serah. I know he is. He yelled about you all the time during our journey.

Serah: (smiles) That sounds like him.

(knock on the door)

Hope: (opens) Um… the wedding is about to start.

Serah: Oh! Thanks Hope. I think I'm about ready now. (people step back to admire)

Lightning: (walks up to her from behind) Serah. (puts veil on her) You will be a great bride.

Serah: (smiles, puts hand on top of hers) And someday, you will too.

—-

(scenes of wedding flash by; Hope giving thumbs up and Snow nodding; Serah walking into aisle, with Lightning holding her; NORA are on the side, Sazh is sitting down; Lightning gives Serah away; Serah and Snow say their vows, they kiss; Everyone stands up to give applause; Serah throws the bouquet; it lands into Hope's hands; Lightning smiles and claps)

—-

(setting: wedding after party)

Lightning: (sitting at a table faraway from the dancing crowd)

Hope: (walks up to her) What a crazy day.

Lightning: Yeah. (stares at Snow and Serah, who are dancing)

Hope: (follows her eyes) They look happy, huh?

Lightning: They _are_ happy. Good for them.

Hope: (looks at her) What about you?

Lightning: I'm happy for them.

Hope: But for yourself?

Lightning: (looks at Hope) …

Hope: You miss them too, huh?

Lightning: (looks away) Yeah.

Hope: They'll come back someday. I'm sure of it.

Lightning: They shouldn't have to come back someday. They should already be_here, _with all of us.

Hope: Lightning…

Lightning: (sighs, looks at Hope) I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dwelling. This is a day for celebration.

Hope: (remembers something) Wait right here. (walks away)

Lightning: ? (after a while, she starts staring at the happy crowd again)

Hope: (comes back) Lightning.

Lightning: Hm? (turns toward Hope, sees the bouquet from earlier in his hand) Wha—?

Hope: I want to give this to you. (hands it to her)

Lightning: Hope…

Hope: (blushes) I-I'm not saying that you need it more than I do or anything. It's just, the flowers are really pretty and it'd match more with you—

Lightning: (takes it, and smiles) Thank you, Hope.

Hope: (blushes while smiling, but then looks intently at her) _Lightning, I want you to be happy._

—-

(setting: that night, at home)

Lightning: (in her battle outfit) (looks outside at the moon, and the crystal that is illuminated) Vanille… Fang…. (turns back around, and notices the bouquet on the table) …

—-

(setting: next morning, at home)

Hope: (bangs on the door) Lightning! Are you home? Lightning! _This is the first time she has ever overslept…_

Lebreau: (runs to him) What's wrong?

Hope: Lightning still hasn't come out yet. She didn't come to help us today.

Lebreau: That's weird. Maybe she ran an errand? (looks through the window) Well I can open the door for you to check on her. (takes out keys, opens the door)

Hope: (goes inside) Lightning!

Lebreau: I'll check upstairs! (goes up)

Hope: (looks around the house; notices in the kitchen that the bouquet is put into a vase) … (notices a letter) ? (picks it up) !

_For whomever reads this,_

_You have probably noticed by now that I am gone. I've realized through these two years that while everyone is moving forward, there are two people that have not. You know who they are. They deserve better than anyone to be free like us. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you. I don't want to cause any worry. Just continue on._

_I'll return soon._

_-Claire_

Hope: (trembles) Lightning….

Lebreau: (walks down) She's not up there. (notices Hope) Is something wrong? (walks over)

Hope: You're such an idiot…! (runs off)

Lebreau: Hey! Hope!

—-

_I want you to be happy Lightning._

_But I guess I'm selfish as well, _

_because I want to be happy with you. _

_I want to protect you, save you, be there for you…_

"I want to be the one to take you home."


End file.
